Afraid Of Falling
by ArtsyCupCake
Summary: I'm going to be blunt. I'm dead. I'm alive, but I'm dead. Let me explain what happened starting with the boy. Every story with a female lead starts like this; there's a boy and then all hell breaks loose. Mine is no different. - This story contains an OC, language, and some romance. Have a safe read!


**Hello! Thanks for clicking on my first ever story! It means a lot. Im really good at thinking up little clips of scenes, but until now I've never added detail and story to it… So I hope this turns out good! Thanks, have fun! **

**-ArtsyCupCake**

**Afraid Of Falling.**

My name is Margery and I'm seventeen years old. I live in a small town somewhere in Europe. The exact location isn't what matters, what happened there is. I know what you're thinking. How could someone with a name like _Margery _do anything spectacular, it's so average. I'm so average, but it did and believe me, it's interesting enough to read about.

I'm going to be blunt. I'm dead. I'm alive, but I'm dead. Let me explain what happened starting with the boy. Every story with a female lead starts like this; there's a boy and then all hell breaks loose. Mine is no different.

_**300 years ago – Somewhere in Europe.**_

It's freezing. That's all my sixteen year old brain can register. It's freezing and my brown wool dress is brushing against the snow on the ground. You would think that would be annoying, but honestly its probably cleaning the bottom of my dress, at least a little. Did I mention it's the 1700's? No showers, no washers, but hey, I'm used to it. Anyway, I'm walking in the woods and it's snowing buckets.

I shiver and think _god why did I leave my shawl at home. _The snow is thick and heavy, coming down it looks like it could be raining cotton. I look back towards the colony and realize that im probably far enough away. You see, I love to sing and dance, but I would rather die that have anyone see or hear me. So I go out in the woods. Snow or rain, Day or night, summer or winter, to dance and sing in private.

I halt and close my eyes. I slowly move my hands up to my hair. The blonde curls are a mess under my bonnet. _I hate this ridiculous thing _I think to myself. My mother had insisted that I wear it since I'm becoming a "woman." It confines me. Suffocates me. I take it off every chance I get. When I wear it I feel as if I'm being strangled. The small piece of cloth covers what I truly am. Wild, colorful, and free.

I remove the bonnet, tossing it to the ground, and feel my hair fall freely against the back of my neck. It's pretty long for a "lady." It reaches to my lower back in a mess of beautiful golden and white blonde. It's such an exotic mix of shades, that it doesn't even look real. _It would be so much more beautiful if it wasn't curled _I think. I've always wanted straight hair, just as my friend Rebecca has always lusted for my curls. I suppose we always want what we can't have.

Feeling free I begin to twirl, gracefully spinning and leaping though the snow. It sounds difficult, but it has become second nature to me. Feeling more comfortable in my surroundings, I begin to hum a melody.

As I'm about to open my mouth to sing, I hear "Aren't you afraid of falling?" Startled, but not surprised, I trip over my dress and fall face first into a snow bank.

I groan and I can practically hear him smirking. He snuck in and attacked his prey. The preys face now full of snow. Annoyed I roll over inquiring

"Don't you have anything else you could possibly be doing?"

"Nothing beats our little game of hide and go seek, now does it Gerry?" He says with a kind smile, holding out his hand for me. Let me explain; this is Jack. Jack Overland. He's pretty much the _colony clown. _He's always cracking jokes, playing harmless pranks, making people laugh, and taking the blame for the colony kids when they have to face the wrath of the colony workers.

Two winters ago he was laughing with some kids when he saw me sneaking away into the woods. Full of curiosity he excused himself and followed me. He watched in silence as I danced. When I started singing, I heard him laugh and bam. He was caught. I was caught. He promised not to tell a soul and I promised to kick his sorry ass if he did. Now every time I sneak away he is two steps behind, hiding and waiting to pounce and surprise me.

This time he got me good. I look up at him and slap my hand into his getting jerked up quickly. I steady myself and brush the snow off my dress. I shiver and realize that my hair is now soaked from the snow. _Great. Now I have no shawl AND wet hair. _I think somewhat bitterly.

"You really got me this time. I picked a new setting and everything, never saw you coming." I say with a small smile.

Even when he gives me a heart attack and makes me fall in the snow, which freezes me, I still can't stay mad at him. He has that effect on people. _On me _I think.

"I can tell." He laughs loudly, holding his stomach. "Honestly though, I came for a reason… this time." He replies smoothly.

"And just what is that, Overland?" I ask raising my eyebrows, while I take my long thick hair in my hands and ring the cold water out.

"They say the temperature is going to drop tonight. Below zero. We have to get back and get everyone secure. We have to cover the crops and what not."

He replied so seriously, I actually got a little scared. _Was it really going to be that cold?_ I asked myself. "…Alright. Help me find my bonnet, mother will be upset if I come back without it." I say reluctantly.

"Found it!" He yells a few feet away after about five minutes of searching for the white cloth in the white snow. He holds it up like a prized piece of meat. He frowns though when he sees me look back at him. I was pale to begin with, but now I blend in with the snow. The freckles on my nose and under my eyes stand out boldly against my porcelain skin. My lips are turning a shade so white, it's frightening. My wet hair is starting to cover in frost and become hard.

"Margery!" he calls, racing over, completely forgetting about my nickname.

He holds my shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes, his chocolate brown meeting my hazel. We're frozen for a moment and I honestly believe I'm dead. I froze over and I died, right there in his arms.

Suddenly he pulls me forward and kisses me. My eyes are the size of dish plates and I can't move. His lips are so warm; I fear mine will burn off. I'm mesmerized by the kiss when I realize what he's doing.

He's trying to warm me up so I don't freeze to death.

I suddenly feel extremely stupid and I want to disappear into a hole. I mean, its Jack. Jack! What was I thinking?

He pulls away, shoving my bonnet into his pocket and picks me up bridal style. I'm turning as red as an apple as he trudges through the thick snow, carrying me all the way. I start feeling very tired and comfortable in his arms. He commands me to stay awake, but I can't comply. I drift off into darkness.

When I wake up, the sun is still up. I look around and notice that I'm in my bed with just about 1,000,000 blankets on me. Sweating and gross, I shove them off me and get dressed. I throw on a different dress than yesterday. This one is a dark green. Still wool, still boring. I'm lucky, I have two dresses. I run out the door, forgetting about my shawl again and forgetting my bonnet.

The first person I run into is Jack's mother. Just who I wanted to see, "Miss Overland!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Do you happen to know where jack is?" I ask, feeling anticipation running through my blood.

"Hello, Margery. Jack and Sarah headed down to the lake to ice skate." She replies with a smile. In an instant the smile deflates, "Are you alright? Last night everyone was shocked to see you… You had not an ounce of color left in you, even your eyes looked dead…" she asked worriedly, feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine," I smile "Just really need to see jack." I say warmly. His family has been like a second to me. They're so kind and welcoming.

"Well, have fun, make sure they stay safe!" She yells after me.

I only hear "have fun" because I'm running. I race into the woods anxious to see jack. After last night, I just have to thank him, ask him what the kiss meant, I just have to talk to him. I pause breathing heavily. My breath coming out in cold puffs in front of my face.

I'm about to start yell for him when I hear a heartbreaking scream "JACK!"

**Thank you so much for sticking with me! I don't know if this will be super long or short, but on Microsoft Word its four pages! I already have the next chapter planned out, so don't worry about the cliff hanger. If you like it, hate it, or want to critique it then PLEASE REVIEW! I'm new here and not expecting much so let's go with 2 reviews until the next chapter. **

**Thank you! -ArtsyCupCake **


End file.
